blood and cupcakes
by gothica the first
Summary: Well this is HPDM fluff. Don’t worry, later it will get depressing. And this time I promise to write more....I don't keep promises well...
1. cupcake

1Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, because I don't own souls...and because someone else came up with these characters...however I did come up with the storyline.

Summary: Well this is HPDM fluff. Don't worry, later it will get depressing. And this time I promise to write more...

oOooOooOo

His last moments played out like a movie...The movie where the hero dies, which leads to the beginning of the end.

One moment he had been laughing with his new love, the one person who made even the darkest moments seem...brighter, and the next he was lying one the floor bloody, crying for his love to make things bright again.

oOooOooOo

"Oui! Draco! Wait up!" A dark-haired youth ran to catch up with the blonde walking briskly ahead.

"What is it, Potter?" The blonde stopped and turned around to speak to the boy running toward him.

Harry stopped right in front of Malfoy, almost running into him. "Here, this is for you." Harry handed him a cupcake with a note attached to it. " You missed the cake!"

Draco examined the cupcake, "Maybe I didn't want the cake."

"...then why did you go to the party?" Harry asked with a confused look on his face.

Draco laughed at Harry, like he was an idiot. "You know, you're starting to sound a lot like crab and Goyle. I went there to spend time with you." He said the last part blatantly.

"Well, Draco, if you wanted to spend time with me..." harry leaned in close to draco. "...you only had to ask."

At that moment Hermione had walked in, searching for Harry, "Harry...Harry...oh, there you are Harry! You rushed off so..." She then noticed how close harry was to draco. " geez, you two. I thought it was odd that harry rushed off so quickly, I now know why." She said with a knowing grin.

"Stupid mud-blood" draco murmured, mostly to himself.

"Draco! What did I tell you?" He said with a disapproving tone in his voice and look on his face.

Draco smiled at Harry. "Sorry, mother."

oOooOooOo

There is your horribly written story, you horrible people. My back hurts, so I don't feel like writing any more...since I can't seem to write what I want to write. I give up for now. If you think it is too short, well at least it is something! Even though I know some of you are wishing I hadn't had the urge to write it. It is your fault for reading it...well... squirrels and all that jazz.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Yadda yadda, not mine. I don't think anyone would want them to be mine. They'd probably end up dead...

Blah blah: Alright, I really dislike this story, but since two people put alerts for it... I'll continue it... for now... I most usually hate it when fan fiction starts with the two characters already involved when it's not cannon. Sorry for my unusual blahness... I'm sick. :(

WwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWw

"Draco! What did I tell you?" He said with a disapproving tone in his voice and look on his face.

Draco smiled at Harry. "Sorry, mother."

"And I'm not your mother!" He continued with the same tone but with a slight pout.

"No," Hermione held back her laughter, "you act more like his sister!"

Harry turned to look at her with a glare, "Oh, yes, very funny." He sighed and took a step away from Draco so he wasn't in his face anymore.

"You ought to not act so blatant about your affections, lest someone sees you...Since Draco doesn't want anyone to find out..." Hermione looked at Draco a bit blandly, almost disprovingly.

"Yes, yes." Harry rolled his eyes, "sorry."

Draco patted him on the head like a child earning him a dirty look from Harry.

Hermione sighed and waved her hand, "I'll leave you too 'bunnies' alone." With that she turned and left.

"I think she likes you." Draco smiled at Harry, making fun of him and his old affections.

"Shut up! She likes Ron. And, anyways, I should return to the party. I guess I'll see you later?" He looked at Draco with and uneasy look that confused Draco.

"Of course, love." Draco raised his eyebrow questioningly. Harry smiled and left in the direction that the other had just gone in. "That was...odd... he looked down at the cupcake as he began walking in the opposite direction. "Strawberry...vanilla..." He noticed the note that was under the cupcake in his hand that he hadn't even noticed when Harry had handed it to him. "What's this?"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Where were you two?!" Ron went over to Hermione and Harry as they came back to the party. "You weren't off snogging my girlfriend, were you?" He gave Harry a mock-malicious look.

"Yes, and we also made sweet, sweet love in the bushes." Harry laughed. "No, would never do that to you, you're my best bud!" He hit Ron on the back jokingly.

Hermione just rolled her eyes at the idiocy of male humor...

A new song came on, a techno waltz. Hermione just looked around the room at all the different couples. "Wait...since when was I-"

Ron bowed in front of her offering his hand to her, "may I have this dance?"

Hermione almost blushed, but she kept it in check. "Sure." They went off to dance, leaving Harry all by himself.

He sighed as he looked around, sad he couldn't do the same with the person her liked. Harry spotted an open chair and sat down watching the couples with a mournful look, which glazed over as he thought about Draco.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Draco sat on his bed as he opened and looked at the closed note in his hand as he finished the cupcake. He threw the cupcake wrapper in the trashcan from where he sat and opened the note.

WwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwW

Yup, didn't warn you about hetro now did I:D Ludens is tasty, I'm sleepy, and I have no clue what the note is gonna say...


End file.
